


Forget Him

by ShepWrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut Prompt Request, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepWrites/pseuds/ShepWrites
Summary: Smut Prompt 64. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll forget you ever even met that asshole.”Satan x fem!MCShe held herself with such an air of grace and confidence as she stripped off the final pieces of clothing, and it made him angry all over again. This woman was wonderful. She had such a kind, pure soul. She had intertwined herself so effortlessly into their strange little family. She had taken all the crazy in stride, looking forward to each new day. Yet some stupid human had her, and hurt her like it was nothing. He had made their human cry. It was unforgivable.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 209





	Forget Him

Satan couldn’t help his curious nature. It was simply who he was. It’s why he was so drawn to drama series and mystery novels. He enjoyed playing detective. So, when he noticed that MC was being unusually quiet at breakfast, he decided to text her to see what was going on. He felt it would be unfair to call her out in front of everyone.

She replied quickly, saying that she was simply just sleepy still. She met his gaze across the table and smiled at him. Afterwards, she seemed much perkier. Back to her usual self. Except her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. Completely faking it. 

He could feel the anger beginning to prickle at the base of his neck.

Obviously, she didn’t feel like talking about whatever it was that was bothering her. But Satan didn’t like it. It didn’t suit her. She was their constant ray of sunshine in this never ending night and they should be doing everything in their power to ensure her happiness. He’d just have to figure it out on his own. 

None of his brothers seemed to be any different than normal, so he suspected that for once they had nothing to do with it. MC typically didn’t associate with many other people here in the Devildom, due to the fact that they would probably try and kill her if left alone. He assumed it was likely not school related either. They had no important exams anytime soon, and her grades were impeccable. Something from the human world then? Satan knew she had access to a human world phone. As far as her friends and family were aware, she was simply studying abroad for a year. Lord Diavolo had agreed that it would be fine for her to keep up her social media accounts, to avoid any unnecessary worrying. 

His suspicions were confirmed when he caught her texting on her human phone during class. He could sense a wave of anger coming off her as she typed, brows pinched and posture rigid. She sent her message and waited a couple minutes for a reply. When she got one, she slammed the phone down on the desk so hard that Satan was certain it had broken. For the rest of the class, MC just stared at the board. No notes, no sign of her even noticing that the teacher was talking. Satan ensured he took extra good notes today, so he could help her make up for it later. After he found out what was wrong, of course. 

He watches her for the rest of the day. He hopes to get more information, but she mentions nothing. Not even a little sliver of it to any of his brothers, who are always asking her a barrage of questions.He notices that as soon as she's with him or one of the brothers, she puts on her usual happy face, but it still lacks the usual sparkle. As someone who frequently puts a smile on for others, he sees right through her. 

When she doesn’t show up for dinner, he decides he needs to be more direct in his search for answers. Satan prepares her a dinner plate, and heads up to her room to get some answers. 

He wants her to be happy again. He also wants to physically break whomever, or whatever, hurt her. 

When she opens the door she greets him cheerfully.

“Satan! Is everything okay? You don’t usually come to my room like this.” It doesn't go unnoticed that she doesn't meet his eye. Her smile is big, and voice happy. But she turns and Satan catches a glimpse of her face. Her eyes are red and puffy, tear tracks trailed down both of her cheeks. Satan set down the tray of food. Anger floods his entire body and grips itself around his heart. 

“No, everything is not okay. Clearly.” He says, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye. “Tell. Me.”

“Satan, it’s really nothing. I’ll be fine by tomorrow. Promise.” She gave him a soft smile.

“Not good enough.” He growled. She sighed and stepped back a bit, turning away from him again.

“Really, it’s not a big deal. It’s just a breakup. It’s dumb, I shouldn’t even be upset about it.” 

“A breakup?!” Satan was surprised. She had never mentioned a boyfriend back in the human world. At least, she hadn’t mentioned it to him. He shouldn’t be surprised, he supposes it would be weirder for a woman like her to be single. Now Satan was angry about multiple things all at once. 

“Yeah..but it’s fine. Better this way even!” She smiled, but there were tears welling up. 

“Tell me what happened.” He thought he should hear the whole story before ripping some poor souls throat out. 

“I.. uhh, heard from a friend that he was cheating on me is all. I’m not even all that surprised really. Just pissed that he tried to blame it on me.” MC wiped at her eyes, then laughed a little. 

“Jokes on his next girl though. The sex was awful.” 

Satan stepped forward, trapping her against the wall so she couldn’t hide her face from him anymore. He reached his hand out and thumbed away a stray tear.

“I’m going to need this gentleman's name and photo. Also his address.” MC laughed at that and shook her head. 

“But your right. It’s stupid for you to be this upset over some waste of space. You are much too good for some mere human who can’t even please his lady.” Satan kept his hand on her face, still rubbing his thumb along her cheek. He liked the way she blushed. Even crying, she was beautiful. “You just need something to take your mind off of it.”

Satan leaned in slowly, giving her the option to pull away if she wanted. Evidently she didn’t, because she closed the gap between them, her lips meeting his in a soft kiss. Her hand found his hair as she ran her fingers through the soft hair at the back of his neck, her other hand resting on his chest.

“Are you volunteering to help?” She asked as she pulled away.

“If you’d have me. I can think of a couple things I could do to ease your mind.”

He let his hand trail down, slowly running it down her neck. His thumb pressed lightly into her windpipe. Her breathing hitched a bit at the pressure and she fisted his jacket in her hand. He let his hand trail farther down, giving her breast a little squeeze on the way, before finally falling at the hem of her shirt. Their foreheads were touching and MC’s eyes were closed, enjoying his close proximity and touches. 

“I’d like that.” She breathed out. Satan reached around and gave her ass a good squeeze, followed by a small slap. 

“Then I suggest you get those clothes off, and into that bed.” 

“Yessir” She grinned as she started undoing her shirt buttons. Satan watched as she walked towards the bed, she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in a black bra and panty set that accentuated her ass and breasts beautifully. Satan realized that she hid herself well under her usual clothing. The swell of her chest was bigger than he’d imagined, and her curves a bit softer. She was stunning. She held herself with such an air of grace and confidence as she stripped off the final pieces of clothing, and it made him angry all over again. This woman was wonderful. She had such a kind, pure soul. She had intertwined herself so effortlessly into their strange little family. She had taken all the crazy in stride, looking forward to each new day. Yet some stupid human had her, and hurt her like it was nothing. He had made their human cry. It was unforgivable. 

“I don’t plan on being the only one naked here.” She said as she smiled up at him from where she was sitting back on the bed. 

“I’ll undress while you lay back and play with yourself then. I want you nice and ready for me.” 

Satan watched as she complied. She laid back and closed her eyes. One hand rested casually behind her head, while the other trailed slowly down her body. She took her time knowing he was watching. When her fingers reached her core, Satan slowly began shedding his own clothing. His pants had become uncomfortably tight. He watched as she teasingly ran a finger up and down her slit a couple times, before dipping a finger inside. She spread her legs open a bit more, giving him a wondrous view as she pleasured herself. As she added another finger, Satan walked over to the side of the bed and pulled her to the edge. Dropping to his knees, he spread her legs more so he could feel her soft thighs under his tongue. He alternates between leaving small hickeys and sharp bites. MC had been so caught up in his attention that her hand had stopped, earning her a hard slap to the inside of her thigh where he had just left a fresh mark. 

“I didn’t say to stop.” He smirked as she started again, her breathing now heavy. He could see from the growing wet spot on the sheet that she was more than ready for more. 

“Satan, please.” She moaned.

Satan obliged, grabbing her wrist and pinning it to the bed. His mouth quickly resumed her fingers work, making her buck her hips up. He continued to lick and suck at her, entranced by the way her body writhed and shook under his care. Soon he felt a hand grab and yank up at his hair. 

“Please, I need you.” MC moaned, pulling him up. Satan made his way up her body, trickling sticky kisses along the way. Grabbing her chin roughly, he kissed her hard. His tongue ran across her lip and MC tilted her head a little to allow him better access. MC let out a needy whimper and Satan felt a hot wave of need wash over him. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll forget you ever met that asshole.” He whispered in her ear. Her nails raked along his back and Satan felt a deep rumble in his chest. He flipped MC beneath him and pulled her to her knees, wasting no time lining himself up and pushing himself in. He’d wanted to start off slow and teasing, but MC wasn’t having it, she drove her hips back against him a couple times and Satan lost what little self control he had left. He thrust himself into her relentlessly, his pace fast and punishing. He could feel MC beginning to reach her release, but Satan wasn’t appreciative of the fact that she was muffing her cries of pleasure into the blankets. He reached forward and pulled her hair.

“Let the whole house hear you. I want them to know who's making you feel so good right now.” 

“Yes! Satan yes!” MC cried out and he felt her clench around him. He didn’t relent as she shook and panted, he only quickened his pace. He released her hair and instead wrapped his hand around her throat, clutching just tight enough that she’d have a mark in the morning.

Satan sat back and pulled her up against him, his rhythm never faltering. The arm that gripped her neck held her pinned in place against him, his other reaching up to pinch and twist at her nipple. 

He could tell he was reaching his peak. The lewd sounds in the room of their bodies melding together mixed in with their grunting and moaning were downright sinful. MC gasped out that she was close again.

“Mm. You wait for me darling, I’m close too.” Satan slowed his pace to resituate them. He laid her down on her side, lifting her one leg so he could slam himself in again. This position allowed him to fully grasp her waist and lift her slightly, forcing him to hit that sweet spot with vigor. He put all his frustration and anger into his movements, MC could only clutch at the sheets beneath her as he fucked her silly.

Satan let out a particularly deep groan as he felt himself come undone, releasing himself into her with a few hard thrusts. It was enough to push MC over the edge too, both of them crying out one last time as she came for him.

He kissed her gently as he removed himself from her, and went to find her a cloth to clean herself with. When he returned, MC was still catching her breath. She smiled sweetly at him as he cleaned her. He was so gentle, quite the 180 switch from their previous activities. He brushed the hair out of her face as she cuddled up to him. He laid back and pulled her up so she was laying on his chest. He absentmindedly played with her hair as she hummed in appreciation. 

As she began to doze off, he looked to where her book bag sat. He knew she usually kept her phone in there. He didn’t think it would be difficult to figure out how to find this man. He also didn’t think Lucifer would object to him making a special visit to the human realm. Lucifer would never admit it, but everyone could tell the first born had a soft spot for their human. MC might have thought he was joking earlier, but no one hurts their favourite human. He fell asleep curled up with her that night, happily thinking of all the different ways he could erase her little problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel a bit better with this one than I have with my other smut prompts. Hopefully I am improving! Please let me know what you think! =)


End file.
